


Voices

by Jsle3



Category: Guild Wars 2
Genre: Angst, Gen, Guild Wars 2 - Freeform, Icebrood Saga, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:02:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21755566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jsle3/pseuds/Jsle3
Summary: Cynoria has a Bad Time in the Bjora Marches!
Kudos: 1





	Voices

**Author's Note:**

> This story contains spoilers for the new Living Season of Guild Wars 2 (Icebrood Saga). Please continue with caution.
> 
> Fehrin and Klarn do NOT belong to me. They are my girlfriend’s characters who share the save universe with my characters.

The cold chilled her to the bone. 

Cynoria had been in severe cold before, but this was different. It felt as if the cold was seeping into her soul. She pulled the thick cape closer to her, letting the fur give her plenty of warmth. The scar over her eye ached from the cold, the area still healing from the unfortunate events of the past. She ran a finger around the shape, letting the bitter memory flash through her mind. 

** _“You’re stronger with me…”_ ** _ _

Cynoria’s head whipped around, observing the empty barracks around her. Her turned white as she gripped the pommel of her sword, red eyes scanning the space. She slowly turned back around toward the pass beyond the main gate into the marches. Cynoria hugged herself, shivering in the bitter cold. Even with Raven’s blessing around her, the cold bit her into her core. 

** _“Rest…” _ **

Cynoria’s axe whizzed as she quickly spun and slashed the open air. Her eyes darted in the empty space, her heavy breathing filling the air with her blood pounding in her ears. Cynoria sheathed her axe onto her belt and rushed down the platform stairs, her wings rustling under her cape. She stormed into the nearby lodge, grabbed a chair, and flung it in front of the fireplace as she sat down hastily. She let her breathing become steady as she warmed up by the fire, taking off her gauntlet to warm her hand. 

A hand rested on her shoulder and she jumped from her seat, ready to attack. Fehrin stood there, taken aback by her reckless action. Cynoria relaxed and sat back down, sighing as she put her head in her hands. 

_“Cynoria...is everything ok? You’ve been acting strange lately.”_ Fehrin spoke calmly, pulling up a chair beside her. 

Cynoria took a moment to collect herself before responding,  _ “This feels like Maguuma all over again.”  _

Fehrin’s eyebrows furrowed, his head tilting.  _ “What do you mean…?” _

Cynoria’s leg bounced anxiously and she rubbed her hands together. She didn’t want to sound crazy and then get forced onto medical leave. She  _ needed _ to be here. 

_ “Ever since we arrived here, I’ve heard this voice buzzing in the back of my head.”  _ She winced as a sudden ache pulsed through her head. 

Fehrin absorbed this troubling information, fidgeting with his hands. “ _ I know what you mean. It’s...painful at times.”  _

Dahlia, Fehrin’s sylvan hound, padded her way into the lodge and plopped herself beside him. Her eyes looked up concerningly at the pair, tilting her head with a small whine. 

Cynoria chuckled softly and stroked the leaves of the pup, letting her presence comfort her. _“I’m glad I’m not the only one here going crazy from this. I thought I was finished with having invasive voices in my head.” _

Fehrin got up and put his chair neatly back where it was before,  _ “Maybe you should get some rest. I know you haven’t been sleeping as much as you need to lately”.  _

Cynoria grumbled a sarcastic remark as he left the lounge. Dahlia rested her head on Cynoria’s lap and looked up at her with questioning eyes. 

_“Don’t give me that nasty look, young lady.”_ Dahlia pouted and left the lounge, leaving Cynoria alone once more. 

The warmth that was once there quickly left with those who brought it, the cold creeping up Cynoria’s spine. She shivered, cursing the cold under her breath while scooting closer to the fire. The pain in her head returned, but this time much stronger. She tried to shake off the pain, but soon began to see spots. 

The voice rang in her head again, louder and more clear. 

** _“Aren’t you tired?”_ **

Cynoria gripped her hair, groaning at the ache she felt. She could feel the tension in her body rising as she fought with the voice. 

** _“Tired of constantly fighting? For nothing in return?” _ **

She swatted at the air, crying out in frustration. She heaved as her hands shook. 

_ Ok. Fresh air. Maybe I just need a little bit of fresh air. _

She quickly got up and scrambled out the door into the frosty air, the wind whipping at her hair and face. She took a deep breath of frigid air, the pain dulling in her head. Her body relaxed as she felt her guard dropping. She needed to get somewhere secluded, where the voice couldn’t find her. 

_ A small little flight to the mountains wouldn’t hurt. I haven’t exercised my wings in a while... _

Before she could comprehend her actions, she took off her cape and quickly flew towards the southern mountains. She landed on a rocky cliff, the pain finally leaving her head. The buzzing becoming a soft blanket. 

** _“Stay here with me. Rest.”_ **

Cynoria laid on the soft snow, allowing the ice to cover her in a soft cocoon. She was finally able to escape all of her responsibilities. She was tired of fighting. Tired of all the expectations. She was ready to just let it all go for a moment. 

Slowly her world began to spin into black. Warmth taking over her body as she laid there, hands and feet tingling from the snow. Sleep came quick. 

———

Cynoria’s eyes opened slowly, sunlight blinding her blurry vision. Muffled voices surrounded her as she slowly regained feeling in her arms and legs. She attempted to lift her hand to cover her eyes, but a blanket tightly wrapped around her trapped her movement. 

_ “Cynoria? Are you awake?”  _ A soft voice garbled into her ears. Cynoria simply groaned as she finally regained her vision. 

She looked where the voice was coming from, a sylvari pact medic sitting by her side. The sylvari quickly perked up, scrambling excitedly.

_“Oh thank the Pale Mother. You’re finally awake. You’ve been out for weeks!”_ The medic quickly got up and ran out of the room, leaving Cynoria with plenty of questions. 

Fehrin and Dahlia bolted into the room and quickly sat at her side, both with incredibly concerned faces. 

_“Cynoria what were you thinking?! Going out into the cold at night by yourself!”_ Fehrin quickly rambled, nervously clutching a piece of his shirt. 

Dahlia was running laps around the bed, eventually jumping up onto the bed to lay on top of Cynoria and cry. 

_ “What happened?”  _ Cynoria groggily mumbled, looked at Fehrin with half-open eyes. 

Fehrin took a deep breath and tried to pick up Dahlia from her stomach, but Dahlia would not budge.  _ “A patrol found you in the Southern Mountains unconscious underneath a pile of snow”. _

Realization hit Cynoria like a ton of bricks. She jolted up, causing Dahlia to almost fall off the bed. Cynoria uncovered her right hand from the bundle of warm blankets and observed it. The wood on her hand was chipped, scabs of sap covering the raw wood underneath. She sat for a moment, recollecting the events of the night she went off. 

_ “Jormag managed to catch me off guard. The cold made the pain go away.”  _ Cynoria trembled slightly but regained her poise. Jormag was much more powerful than she thought. To be able to catch her off guard so easily? It should have been nearly impossible. 

_ “I’m so sorry Fehrin. Jormag put me in a trance and I wasn’t thinking…” _

Fehrin waved his hand at her apology, quickly cutting her off.  _ “It doesn’t matter now. You’re alive and safe, that is all that matters. Klarn has ordered you to stay here until you heal completely. We don't want you to almost get killed again.” _

Cynoria sighed in defeat, laying back down under the warm blankets. She isn’t able to fight with the Commander. His word is final, and she had to respect that. 

Her stay in the Marches will be a long and painful one, and Jormag will make sure of that.

  
  



End file.
